Cuidado con lo que Deseas
by Lenayuri
Summary: John le pide un milagro a Sherlock ¿pero realmente quiere que se haga realidad? Algo de humor negro, para variar. Johnlock.


-**Disclaimer**: Nop, aún nada es mío... pero sigo apelando. *o*

**-Nota:** Dado que estoy aburrida y no puedo hacer mi supervisión diaria a la línea de producción porque la están auditando... se me ocurrió esto... que tendrá, espero, continuación en breve... ya saben que me encantan las historias cortas.

Al inicio puede parecer Angst, pero nada es lo que parece ;) -para mayores referencias, yo xD-

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Cuidado con lo que Deseas**

**Capítulo I. Pesadillas**

Desde el día en que Sherlock… bueno, se _fue_, habías estado teniendo demasiadas pesadillas con su caída. Sueños tan horribles como los que tenías cuando volviste de Afganistán. Veías la sangre, la caída en cámara lenta, la nota, su despedida… cada día era lo mismo. La impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada.

Su imagen te atormentaba, demasiado vívido como para querer dormir. ¿Es que acaso estabas pagando por algo? ¿Algo quería decirte el Detective?

Por eso estabas ahí, después de tanto tiempo de no visitarlo. El lugar donde reposa su cuerpo. Y como nunca antes lo habías hecho, te colocaste de cuclillas, pusiste un ramo de flores en la tierra fresca y comenzaste a platicarle sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que habías estado ahí. Suspiraste, conteniendo un sollozo. _Cómo extrañabas a ese estúpido detective_. Y las palabras salieron sin que te dieras cuenta.

-Por favor, Sherlock… un último milagro, no estés muerto.

Una brisa removió las hojas de los árboles y te levantaste, sacudiste la tierra de tu pantalón y justo cuando estabas por dar la vuelta, algo te detuvo. O mejor dicho, alguien detuvo tu andar.

-John- escuchaste tu nombre con una voz demasiado… pastosa. Volviste la vista y no encontraste a nadie a tu alrededor, entonces, miraste hacia abajo y con horror descubriste al detective, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, sostener con su mano huesuda tu tobillo. Tu cara estaba totalmente pálida y no podías moverte. Estabas en shock.

-¿Sh-Sherlock?

-Sí, John… he vuelto.- zafaste tu pie de su mano y diste un paso hacia atrás, el otro trató de salir un poco más, pero la tierra era demasiado compacta.

-E-esto no puede ser verdad ¡tú estás muerto!

-No, John… regresé… por ti… tú lo pediste.- y te sonrió de una manera un poco macabra, realmente muy tenebrosa.

-No, sabes qué, mejor quédate donde estás…- y comenzaste a empujarlo hacia debajo de nuevo. y poco a poco, sus súplicas se fueron perdiendo en la profundidad del suelo.

Justo entonces, despertaste.

-¡Pero qué…!- volteaste a tu alrededor y no encontraste nada extraño. Era tu habitación de siempre, nada anormal, ningún zombie… -maldición…- bufaste y te secaste el sudor de tu frente –debo dejar de comer dulces y ver películas de terror antes de dormir.- y con una última mirada a tu alrededor, te quedaste dormido nuevamente. Sólo había sido una pesadilla… una muy extraña pesadilla.

Y en un lugar lejos de ahí.

-Sabes, debes dejar de asustar así a John.- Mycroft Holmes hablaba aparentemente al aire.

-Y tú qué vas a saber, _hermanito_.- la voz de Sherlock Holmes inundó la habitación. Estaba parado frente a un gran ventanal, observando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Inhaló de su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero que tenía cerca –tú puedes ver a Greg cuando quieras, yo no tengo esa oportunidad.

-No la tienes porque no la quieres tomar, Sherlock. ¿Cuántas oportunidades se te han presentado?- ante el mutismo del otro, prosiguió -¿quieres esperar hasta que John decida _continuar_ sin ti? ¿Olvidarte y seguir adelante? ¿_Casarse_?

-Él no lo haría…

-¿Quieres apostar?

Y el menor de los Holmes tomó una decisión, haría realidad el deseo de John.

* * *

_Continuará..._ (espero)

* * *

**Notas**

Preguntas frecuentes:

a) **¿Qué te fumas?** Nada, a menos que cuenten el café que tomo cada mañana de camino al trabajo... fuera de eso, nada. Estoy tan sana como un roble(?) o algo así... no sé la verdad, creo que a mi mamá me le caí de bebé *se soba la cicatriz en su cráneo*

Si tienen más preguntas, porque en este momento no se me ocurre nada, envíenmelas a mi Twitter, Tumblr personal, Facebook personal, MP, lo que sea... ¡juro contestarlas! Aunque sean extrañas O3O

Gracias por leer y aguantar mis tonterías(?)

**¿Review?**


End file.
